


Accidents Happen

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has an accident. Danny and Steve deal with it the best they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Mosquito Bite' prompt for my 10_hurt_comfort table located [here](http://sgflutegirl.livejournal.com/289344.html).
> 
> This fic is a little personal for me, because what happens to Grace actually happened to me when I was a little younger than she is now. Forgive the medical stuff. Was just going for memory, and it's a bit dodgy.
> 
> Beta's by shadowintime.

“Daddy, it itches!”

Grace was sitting on a bench just inside the entrance of the Waikiki Aquarium. A mosquito had bitten her on her left knee right as they were walking in. Danny kneeled in front of her.

“Don’t scratch it. Remember what happens when you scratch?”

“It’ll swell up really big.”

“Right and I know it’s hard. I had the same problem when I was you’re age.”

“You were allergic to mosquitoes too.”

“Yep, but I grew out of it. You should to.”

“I hope it’s soon. I don’t like this at all.”

Steve had gone to buy their admission tickets and walked over just as Danny and Grace were standing back up.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Danny looked down at Grace. “You ready?”

“Yep! Let’s go!”

Steve and Danny stood on either side of Grace, each taking a hand, and they walked into the Galleries.

They sat down to watch the _Corals are Alive_ film. Grace’s knee was itching like crazy, and she couldn’t help scratching it a few times. She hoped that her daddy or Steve hadn’t seen her. When the film was over, Grace jumped up and ran ahead of the crowd. She disappeared out of the theater before Danny or Steve could catch up to her.

“Grace!” Danny yelled into the crowd.

“Gracie!”

Steve left the theater ahead of Danny. He turned the corner, and then he saw Grace sitting on the floor against the wall. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was crying. She looked up in time to see Steve rushing back around the corner with Danny in tow. They both rushed to her and kneeled down on either side of her.

“Grace, Monkey, are you okay? What’s hurt?”

“Danno, I fell, and now my knee hurts,” she managed between sobs.

Steve took a close look at her knee. He was shocked at what he saw. Her knee had swelled up to twice its size. There was a red whelp just below her kneecap that the swelling seemed to be originating from. The skin around it was irritated, like it had been scratched at recently.

When Danny saw it, he immediately reached out to Grace. He put one arm under her knees, and the other behind her back, and picked her up.

“It’s gonna be alright, Grace. We’re gonna take you to the doctor okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Danny turned to Steve. “She had a mosquito bite on her knee. She’s allergic. I can’t tell if it’s the bite that’s swollen or if she actually did damage to the knee itself.” He was rambling.

“It’s gonna be okay.” Steve led the way back to the car.

\-------------------------------------------------------

By the time they reached the hospital, Grace had stopped crying. She seemed to be doing much better than Danny, and possibly Steve as well. Danny had crawled into the backseat with her, and held her the whole time.

Steve pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. He picked Grace up so Danny could get out. She wouldn’t let him go, so Steve carried her and Danny signed in. They sat and waited.

“Shouldn’t you call Rachel?”

“Yeah, but I want to wait till we get in to see the doctor.”

Steve just nodded. They waited about half an hour before they were called back to an exam room.

“Hello, I’m Doctor Keahi. You must be Grace.” He looked at Grace sitting on the table. He then turned to the two men in the room with her. Steve and Danny each shook his hand.

“I’m Danny Williams, I’m Grace’s father. This is my partner, Steve McGarrett.”

“Nice to meet you.”

He then turned back to Grace. He pulled up a stool and then asked her what had happened.

“I fell and now my knee hurts.”

“Okay, well let me get a good look at it.”

Danny stepped in. “She has a mosquito bite right there where that red bump is. She’s allergic.”

“Okay. So we need to find out if it’s the bite that swelled or if she did something to her knee.”

He poked and moved her knee. Moving it didn’t seem to bother her as much as the poking.

“I want to get some x-rays, just to be sure, but I don’t think she’s done any damage to the knee itself. I’ll send a nurse in to take her to x-ray in a few moments.”

“Can Danno come with me?”

“Danno?” Dr. Keahi turned toward Danny.

“It’s a nickname.”

“Well, no one can be in the x-ray room, but he can stand in the computer room with the nurse. You’ll be able to see him though the window.”

“Okay.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

After they returned to the exam room, they sat and waited once again. Steve had been quiet the entire time, staying out of the way.

“Hey, Steven, you sure are quiet. What’s up?”

“This is the first time I’ve had to come to the hospital when it wasn’t me or a member of my team that was hurt.” He looked up at Grace. “I think she’s doing better than either of us, and she’s the one’s that hurt.”

“Are you kidding me? I never thought I’d see the day.”

“What?”

“You’re a Super SEAL. You’re supposed to be braver than me,” Grace said.

“Monkey, you stole my line.” He smiled as he said it.

Grace giggled.

The doctor walked back into the room a few minutes later.

“Well, doc?”

“The x-ray is clean, so, as I suspected, there was no damage to the knee. There is a little fluid buildup though, evident by the swelling. It appears that the mosquito bite was aggravated by the fall.”

“Is there anything you can do?”

“Well, we can either drain it, or you can ice it, which will reduce the swelling, but will take longer.”

“She doesn’t handle needles very well.”

“That’s fine. What I’m going to do is write a prescription for an antibiotic. It’s just a precaution, but she will need to finish it. Then apply ice to it. If the swelling hasn’t gone down by tomorrow morning, I want to see her back here.”

“Okay, doctor. Thank you.”

“I’ll get that prescription ready, and I’ll send a nurse in with the discharge papers.”

After the doctor had left the room, Danny turned to Steve.

“I’ve put it off long enough. I need to call Rachel.”

“Okay, we’ll be here when you get back.”

“Gracie, I’m going to call your mother. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

After he had left the room, Grace looked over at Steve.

“It doesn’t really hurt anymore. I’m okay.”

He smiled up at her. “I know, sweetie. I’m just not used to this.”

“I’m sorry.”

He gave her a confused look. “What for? You don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

“If I hadn’t run off, I wouldn’t have fallen. If I hadn’t fallen, we wouldn’t be here, and you and Danno wouldn’t be so worried about me.”

Steve stood and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

“Oh, Gracie, there’s nothing to be sorry for. Yeah, okay, you shouldn’t have run off, but there was no way you could have known you were going to fall. That was an accident.”

“Mommy’s going to be upset. She’s probably going to be mad at Daddy.”

“Don’t worry about that okay. You just worry about getting your knee all better. Okay?”

“Okay, Steve.” She reached up and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. He hugged her back.

Danny walked in with the nurse soon after. He gave Grace and Steve a look, like he believed they were conspiring against him on some great scheme.

“Um… what did I miss?”

Steve stood up and walked over to him. He whispered, “She’s worried that Rachel is going to be mad at you because of what happened.”

Danny looked over at Grace. “Hey, Monkey. You ready to get out of here? We’re gonna go get your prescription filled and then take you home.” He could tell at that moment that she was going to ask the question. “Don’t worry, she’s not mad, just worried.”

“Okay. I’m ready to go home.”

She reached out, and Danny picked her up. They signed out and walked out to the car.  
On the way back to their house, they stopped by the pharmacy and Steve went in to get her prescription filled. Once they got back to the house, Danny sat Grace on the sofa and started a movie for her. He then went into the kitchen to prepare her medicine. Steve was there waiting for him.

“So, I’m guess the conversation didn’t go as well as you let on.”

“Not exactly. She was mad at first, but once she let me explain, she was more worried than anything.”

“Did she want you to bring her back there?”

“Yeah, but then I told her that this was our weekend, and we had all the instructions from the doctor. She finally agreed that it would be easier this way.”

“I wish you didn’t have to deal with all that.” Steve put his arms around Danny and pulled him into a hug.

“Would you rather deal with it?”

Steve chuckled. “Point taken. I’ve been trained to do a lot of things. Dealing with ex-wives is not one of them.”

Danny smiled. He then reached up and placed a kiss on Steve’s lips.

“I’m glad you were there with me today. I may have seemed calm most of the day, but I just didn’t want to Grace to see me freaked out.”

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t doing much better, as you both noticed earlier.”

They held each other for a few more minutes, before Grace broke the silence.

“Are ya going to come watch this with me, or what?”

Steve grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and Danny grabbed a spoon and the medicine. They walked back into the living room. Danny gave Grace a spoonful of the antibiotic and got up to put it into the fridge. When he returned, Steve had already put the ice pack on her knee. They all were finally sitting down to watch the movie together. It wasn’t long before all three of them had fallen asleep, the excitement of the day having finally caught up with them.


End file.
